The Lord of the Council of Thirteen
by Darth T-Rex
Summary: Well, it may not be update because I haven't read the newest books, but here it is, taking place roughly after 25
1. Thoughts of boredom

Disclaimer: Contrary to popular belief, I don't own Animorphs. No, I really don't. Shocking, isn't it? Apparently, some genius called K.A Applegate dreamed it up...  
  
NOTES VERY IMPORTANT: I gave up reading Animorphs sometime ago, mainly because I didn't have the money to keep constantly buying them. So I'm behind on a lot of things. Are they really killing Rachel off? Man, that's....sad. Very sad.  
  
Anyway, this story will take place somewhere before that, around the 20s. I aplogize if any of my facts are wrong. I'm introducing a new villain, I hope any of the stuff about the Council of Thirteen wasn't mentioned later on....  
  
MARCO'S POV:  
  
I was bored. Way bored. In fact, more than that. I was insanely bored.  
  
I use that word a lot, huh? Kinda like my trademark now. But that's because a lot of things we do are insane.  
  
A lot had been going on lately. I was barely out of the trauma caused by the David saga, and then there had been all the stuff with Tobias and his "adoptive" cousin Visser Three. What kind of family would that be?  
  
But despite all of this, I had a moment to myself at last. A few days of respite to catch up on homework and stuff with my Dad. But still nothing from the Yeerks.  
  
Which was good, I guess, but now I was bored. Mentioned that already didn't I? I was considering going to the arcade, but it wasn't as much fun without Jake, and he was busy studying with Cassie.  
  
The cinema was next on my list, but who could I go with? Not Ax. Definitely not Ax. The time we took him to a cinema was a nightmare. Popcorn, raisisns....not a good combination with Ax around. Of course, I could always go with him in his true form, but I expected I might get a few suspicious glances if I turned up with a blue-haired centaur with stalk eyes, no mouth and a scorpion's tail. So I decided against that.  
  
Then there was Tobias. He too was busy. Being a red-tailed hawk, he usually has a lot of time on his hands. But I had managed to pick the wrong day to not have to fight off hordes of evil aliens. He was spying out the land for the free tribe of Hork-bajir, as they wanted to explore a little and he was making sure no-one was nearby. Plus, he gets a little awkward around other humans whilst in human morph.  
  
I had other friends but they were no more than casually acquainted with me now that I was a little pre-occupied with my Animorph duties.  
  
So here I was. By the phone. Last resort.  
  
I picked up the handset and dialled the number.  
  
"Hello?" came the answer after a few seconds of ringing. "Hi, Rachel, it's me".  
  
ON VISSER THREE'S BLADE SHIP.  
  
Visser Three stepped slowly and powerfully down one of the corridors of his Blade ship. On either side stood powerful looking red uniformed Hork-bajir, dracons in hand and standing to attention. The Visser trotted to his control room and glared at the Taxxons that slithered and writhed around the consoles.  
  
What is it? the Visser barked in thought-speak.  
  
One of the Taxxons slithered over and spoke in its screeching, hissing language.  
  
The Visser froze. The fur on his body stiffened in alarm. His stalk eyes and main eyes glared at the Taxxon and one many fingered hand shout forward, seized the massive centipede and dragged it close to his face.  
  
Are you sure?! he roared.  
  
The Taxxon screeced.  
  
Visser Three let the creature go and then whispered to the Control Taxxons, Prepare for a transmission from the Council of Thirteen.  
  
MARCO'S POV  
  
"So what did you drag me out here for?" Rachel growled.  
  
We were standing outside the cinema complex in town. She stood there, arms folded across her chest, looking great as usual, but impatient as is even more usual.  
  
"Not happy to see me then?" I grinned.  
  
She managed a half smile but then resumed her annoyed stance, "I though you called me out here for some other reason. I thought", she glanced around and lowered her voice, "I thought you were talking code. You know, like you had some news?"  
  
I laughed" 'Fraid not Xena. I really am just bored and I really was just wondering if you wanted to go to the cinema".  
  
Her eyes widened, then narrowed in suspicion, "Why not Jake?"  
  
"He's busy. So's everyone else. Believe me, you were my last resort".  
  
She laughed, and seemed to relax, "Alright, you little worm. We'll go and see the dumb movie. But don't get any ideas", she arched one eyebrow in mock apprehension.  
  
I started to the door, her at my side, "Would I Rachel? Would I?"  
  
Update.  
  
Visser Three was alone in his control room. Before him was a hologram. But he did not lift his four eyes to even attempt to glance at it.  
  
My...my Lord it is an honour to hear from you and your interest in the Earth operation. Everything is proceeding as planned. Earth will be ours in a few of the nonsensical months  
  
You are spending valuable time and resources. We cannot afford a delay such as those you have produced. All because of a few Andalite rebels.  
  
My Lord, they are in the process of being hunted down and eliminated.  
  
I find that difficult to believe. We must redouble our efforts. As head of the Council of Thirteen, I will ensure this is so. I am coming to Earth  
  
With that the hologram was gone. Visser Three remained motionless, and then shivered in horror.  
  
The Lord? Coming here? 


	2. Confusion

Author's note IMPOTRTANT: Grr....why doesn't the damn thing work for thought speak? Oh well. Anyway, for R/T fans, this story is not going to end with R/M, just the danger of it will be suggested. Thanks to Mersang for updating me. I will now refer to the Lord as both the Emperor and Lord. Man....Rachel dead? Jeez....I'm surprisingly upset by this...and they say boys don't know how to be emotional. Anyway, this will most likely end the series in another way. By the way, if anyone can tell me which character from another well-known saga inspired a few of the Lord of the Council's lines, I'll award them with 1000,000 points a big bowl of strawberry ice cream.  
  
MARCO'S POV  
  
We emerged from the cinema, her laughing and me drinking quietly on a coke. She was laughing at another joke I had cracked.  
  
I don't know why I joke so much. I guess I think it's the best way to get through what we have to. But right now, I was just trying to keep the rare moment of being friendly with Rachel going. And it was working. My constant snipes at the film had had her snorting and laughing throughout.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" she asked.  
  
That took me by surprise. I had assumed we would have had enough of each other by now and go our separate ways. But apparently not.  
  
"Um...you wanna get something to eat?"  
  
She stared at me, "Marco, you just ate a large popcorn!"  
  
I shrugged, "What's your point? I'm still hungry".  
  
She considered, then nodded, "Yeah, me too. Let's go".  
  
As with most entertainment districts, the nearby McDonald's was about 20 meters away. We walked in, got our burgers and then sat down to eat.  
  
As I chewed hungrily, I was aware that she didn't take her eyes off me. It was like she was evaluating me in some way. It was uncomfortable and I squirmed a bit. Then she stopped and began to pick at her French fries.  
  
"They've been quiet", she whispered, referring of course to the Yeerks.  
  
I nodded, "Tobias hasn't seen anything and if they were up to something he would have seen it. Or at least, he usually does".  
  
"Tobias is great. He's our eye in the sky".  
  
I don't know why I said what I did next. But I did. I just blurted out one of my many observations that I usually keep to myself.  
  
"He's the reason you can get through this".  
  
She didn't look at me. She stopped moving. Her eyes just stared at her meal.  
  
Then she mummured, "Yeah, he's my inspiration. I mean, how can we complain when we look at the stuff he's gone through?" "We all go through our own personal battles, Rachel", it didn't sound like me talking, I'm not usually that philosophical in front of people, but I went on, "Tobias has sacrificed everything he used to have. But now he's earned a lot too".  
  
"Like what?" she looked up at me.  
  
"True friends for one. He never had any before. Only Jake really. Now he's got us all. Ax included. But he's also got", I took a deep breath, "He's got you now".  
  
She glared at me sharply, "What do you mean?"  
  
I sighed. WHY had I started this conversation?  
  
"Rachel, it's not difficult to see you guys are sort of attached to each other".  
  
She bristled as if ready to snap at me, to tell me to mind my own business. But she relaxed and leaned back in her chair.  
  
"Yeah. I guess we are. Sort of".  
  
There was an extremely awkward silence. Very awkward. I pretended to be fascinated with the wrapping of my burger.  
  
"I'm sorry", I said eventually, "It's not my place to form opinions on other people and then tell them".  
  
She shook her head slowly, blonde hair glistening, "No, it's okay. I do like Tobias. It's just some times I wish that I could...I don't know, be normal with him. Do normal girl-guy stuff with him. Flying is fun, but once in a while I'd like to do...you know, the kind of stuff we're doing".  
  
I nodded. Jeez, both of them were going through a lot. But then again, having your mother as one of the Yeerk's most powerful leaders wasn't fantastic either.  
  
But pity is not something I like or enjoy.  
  
ON THE BRIDGE OF COUNCIL LORD'S SHIP  
  
Quiet the Emperor ordered as the ship drew closer to the Andalite Refugee Vessel.  
  
The Taxxons shut the engines off and the Yeerk ship drew closer. It was cloaked, invisible to the large but helpless Andalite ship.  
  
The Council Lord's Ship was of the same design of Visser Three's Blade Ship, but ten times larger. On the Bridge the Council Lord stood.  
  
He was tall. That was the first impression. At least three metres tall. What race he was remained a mystery. Clothed in black robes, swathed in ebony. On his head was a steel-coloured helm, with two gaping holes for his eyes although nothing could be seen within. On his helm was a decorative crown, that consisted of six horns and various other blades that thrust out at other angles. His gloves too were metal and studded.  
  
He chuckled in thought speech as the Yeerk ship's airlock suddenly locked onto the Andalite vessel's and the hatch was thrown open. He strode down to the airlock where one thousand black uniformed, heavily armed and armoured Hork-bajir controllers were waiting.  
  
Move into the ship. Kill all in your path  
  
With a roar the Hork-bajir rushed out and knocked down the Andalite's door in a few swift kicks of their taloned feet. Then they rushed in to the vessel, firing their dracon beams at the Andalite refugees.  
  
The Andalites were not defencless. The one hundred warriors that were on the ship fired back with their own weapons, and Hork-bajir dropped. However, they were outnumbered and outgunned. They were shot and when they fell the Controllers hurled themselves at the women and children Andalites. They fired and then leapt at them, swiping with their elbow, knee and wrist blades. In a few minutes the Andalites were hacked down and cut to pieces.  
  
The Emperor sneered beneath his helm. So much for the great Andalite warriors, undefeated warriors that knew no fear to their last drop of blood. They were mortal, they screamed as they were cut down.  
  
The Age of the Andalite is over. The time of the Yeerk has come.  
  
He turned and headed back to the Control Room.  
  
Now the last survivors of the most recent attack have been dealt with, set co-ordinates for Earth. It is time to pay a visit to Visser Three.  
  
MARCO'S POV  
  
It was dark. I was walking home with her. Taking her back to her place. I didn't really know why. She was more than capable of looking after herself. More than capable. But still there I was with her.  
  
We didn't speak. We hadn't spoken since we left McDonald's. We didn't need to. It was just nice to be there with her and not argue for once. Or be fighting for our lives.  
  
We reached her house. She stopped.  
  
"Thanks, Marco. I needed that".  
  
I blinked, "Needed what?"  
  
"To get out a bit. To talk. And not worry so much".  
  
"Oh, no problem".  
  
What happened next was one of the last things I expected. I felt one of her fingers touching my face gently. Instinctively, I raised my head to look at her and then I saw her lean forward and kiss me.  
  
It was a wonderful feeling. Her lips were so soft...and then her arms were around me and the kiss deepened.  
  
Suddenly, it all came back to me. Rachel....Tobias...this wasn't right.  
  
I gasped, "No...no!" I pulled away and stepped back in horror.  
  
I didn't stop to look at her. I just turned and walked off quickly. I heard her gasp behind me. I didn't know why. I just left. I just left her standing there in the dark.  
  
It was very dark. Hawks don't see well in the night. But one saw well enough to see what had happened. 


	3. Rachel and Marco's feud

Author's note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Glad people like it. No, it ain't a Sith Lord I based his lines on, but a good guess. AARGH...WHY WON'T THE STUPID THOUGHT-SPEECH THING WORK!??! How can I sort that out? What is QuickEdit? For this chapter I'm going to try putting it in brackets (like this). Grr...I hate computers. Especially my one. Anyway, I'm updating this story a lot quicker than my others. I guess it's good fun to write with a lot more characterization in it than my usual stuff.  
  
THE YEERK POOL ON EARTH BENEATH THE SCHOOL  
  
"To the pool, you slugs!" a Hork-bajir roared.  
  
Black-uniformed Hork-bajir yelled and jeered at the red-uniformed kindreds that had no choice but to stand still and receive the abuse from the Controllers at the command of the Emperor.  
  
They snarled and snorted at them, mocking them for not having their own private Yeerk pools. The red troops outnumbered the black ones by at least two to one, but they knew they were no match for the elite soldiers of the Council Lord. Between the ranks of the red troops they marched, and at the end of the corridor of blades was Visser Three.  
  
Bowing.  
  
The Emperor strode between his followers, towering over them. One armoured foot crashed down in front of the Visser and the Andalite Controller dared a glance upwards.  
  
(Rise.) the harsh voice ordered.  
  
Shakily Visser Three did so.  
  
(Come, let us talk alone for a while) with a wave of his armoured hand everyone else in the room left in a rush of stomping feet.  
  
(My Lord , it is an honour to have you on Earth) the Visser ventured.  
  
The Lord ignored the formalities, (Earth is not in your control. You are behind our schedule. You are being delayed by a rabble of Andalites).  
  
(They...they are elusive my Lord).  
  
(They must be stopped. I will deal with it. They have not met the likes of myself before. And they will never have the opportunity to do so again after our first meeting).  
  
MARCO'S POV  
  
I woke up. I got out of bed and dressed automatically, headed down stairs, muttered a quick explanation to my Dad to where I was going, and headed outside.  
  
I started heading for the woods. All the while I was thinking about Rachel and last night.  
  
Jeez...what had happened? I couldn't believe it. What had I been thinking asking Rachel to the cinema? I had expected trouble, but THAT was the last thing I had expected. I was so certain she liked Tobias...she even said she did. Didn't she? I was so confused...  
  
I drifted unconsciously towards the wood. I heard a fluttering above me. I looked up and saw a red-tailed hawk perched in a tree.  
  
(Marco) it said.  
  
I glanced around. No one was nearby.  
  
"Hi".  
  
I really was not ready to talk to Tobias. I mean, yesterday was a very good reason not to.  
  
"Look", I muttered, "I'm not really in the mood to talk right now, okay?"  
  
(Why not?)  
  
That struck me. It didn't sound like Tobias usually did. He normally respects people's personal space, as long as we give him his.  
  
(Any reason why not?) he pressed.  
  
"I'm just not in a good mood", I insisted, "Rough night. That okay with you?"  
  
(What happened last night?)  
  
Then it hit me. He had seen it. Oh, man...  
  
"Tobias dude, before you jump to any conclusions, I...I..."  
  
I couldn't think what to say. I mean, what could I say?  
  
He "spoke" again. This time, he sounded choked up.  
  
(How could you do that to me, Marco? I thought...I thought you knew. How could you do this to me?).  
  
There was a flutter of wings and then he was gone. I stood staring at where he had been for a long time. Then I yelled several words I won't repeat. I shouted and kicked a rock. It smashed against the tree with a satisfying crunch. I kicked the damn tree until my foot screamed with pain. This just wasn't fair.  
  
I don't know how long I was there, kicking and cursing and eventually crying. At least an hour. I don't like crying. Most of the time I can't see the point. Why bother tearing yourself up about something? But this time I couldn't help myself. I had been through a lot lately. We all had. I mean, there's nothing like getting chased by hundreds of walking two meter salad shooters armed with dracon beams to get you upset. But for some reason I couldn't put my finger on this was worse. Much worse.  
  
JAKE'S POV  
  
I could tell something was wrong with the others. Me and Cassie had been studying for the last few days, whilst all was quiet with the Yeerks. Now more news had popped up, and I had rallied them all to the usual place of Cassie's barn.  
  
I was there with Cassie, sitting on a straw bale. Ax was over to the left, keeping an eye out with his four eyes in case of a passer-by. Rachel was there. She looked didn't look like her normal self. She seemed restless, nervous even. She glanced back and forth to the barn entrance, awaiting the arrival of Marco and Tobias.  
  
I didn't know what was going on. When I had phoned Marco he didn't sound pleased at the prospect of meeting up with us all. He had mumbled and grumbled something, then said ,"Yeah, I'll be there". And he had slammed the phone down, cursing while he did it. Tobias too had only grudgingly promised to come. And Rachel had seemed unusually wary.  
  
"Rachel, are you alright?" I asked as she glanced at the entrance again.  
  
"Huh...what? What?" she see muttered, "Yeah...yeah I'm fine. Everything's fine..."  
  
She stared at the entrance again. I looked at Cassie and shrugged my shoulders. She mouthed 'Tobias' at me. Is that what it was about? Tobias? It was hard to imagine those two upsetting each other, they got on so well...  
  
Marco entered. He didn't step in, pause and crack a joke or say something snide like he usually did. He just entered, walked over to the most distant bale of hay and sat down without a word.  
  
I arched an eyebrow at Cassie, who just shook her head. What was going on?  
  
"Marco, you all right?" I ventured.  
  
"Fine", came the mumbled respone.  
  
I sighed, "Okay, what's going on here? What's going on you aren't telling us about, because whatever it is..."  
  
There was a flutter of wings and Tobias entered the barn and flew to the rafters.  
  
"Hi, Tobias", Cassie said.  
  
(Hi) came the short reply.  
  
I growled under my breath. Something was definitely not right here.  
  
"Okay, what's going on?" I asked.  
  
Marco looked up as if in a trance, "What?"  
  
"You heard. What's going on? What's up with you three?"  
  
"I'm fine," Rachel denied quickly.  
  
"No, you're not. Something's wrong with the three of you. What's going on?"  
  
"Nothing", she muttered again.  
  
(I am most perplexed by this behaviour), Ax ventured (This is uncharacteristic of you all. Am I not correct, Prince Jake?)  
  
I nodded grimly, "We're not carrying on until you tell us what's going on. OK?"  
  
I felt a hand touch my arm. I looked at Cassie and she smiled at me and shook her head.  
  
"Leave it for now, we'll sort it out afterwards", she turned her head away from the others and gave me a slight wink. So that was it. She had an idea.  
  
Sweet, gentle Casse. I don't think we'd have gotten half as far as we have if it weren't for her.  
  
(We have urgent things to speak of) Ax continued (And I have a confession to make. Yesterday I went to the observatory and uploaded software to it again so as to communicate with life not on this planet).  
  
Okay, that did it. Everything else was forgotten and everyone snapped to attention.  
  
"You did what?!?" I yelled.  
  
"Why?" Rachel screeched, "You know what happened last time?"  
  
Cassie said quietly, "Were you lonely again?" Ax began to look agitated. He shifted his weight from hoof to hoof.  
  
(To be honest I don't know why I did it), he glanced around with his stalk eyes, (I...I felt drawn to. Almost directed to.)  
  
(The Elimist) Tobias voiced what I was beginning to feel.  
  
(No...no I don't think so. It did not feel like his interference. It was a different feeling completely), he seemed to reassert himself and gain control of the situation, (Do not worry, I deleted the software afterwards. But I detected a presence of a huge Yeerk battle ship circling the atmosphere).  
  
"The Blade Ship?" I wondered.  
  
(No, far larger than that. Ten times the size, but the same basic shape. A Council of Thirteen vessel).  
  
"The Council of Thirteen?) I had heard that before, "Who are they, the Yeerk leaders?"  
  
(Yes, in a sense. Very little is known about them by us Andalites, only a few isolated reports. But what we do know is the Head of the Council is the Yeerk Emperor).  
  
"The Yeerk Emperor", Marco echoed, "Are you saying that's the guy coming to visit Earth?"  
  
(Yes. The ship had his signature on it. A twisted crown. He is on Earth, no doubt, to oversee the operation Visser Three is running).  
  
"Woah, this could be a big opportunity", Rachel enthused, "If we can take out their leader, who knows what that would do to them? Maybe..."  
  
(We have a very precise idea about what would happen. He is there leader, inspiration, personal terror and possibly creator. Without him they would most likely shrivel and die).  
  
We all kind of stared for maybe half a minute. A stunned silence. Then everything went crazy.  
  
"WE CAN WIN!" Rachel cried, "The end's in sight! We can finish the slugs off for good!"  
  
"Woah, cool it, Rachel", Casie said, "We don't know that. What if..."  
  
(We must strike soon!) Tobias interjected, (We can't pass up this opportunity. This war could be over in days).  
  
I could feel the flush of excitement. Was this it? Had the end come? Were we going to...win at last? "Calm it down everyone!" Marco yelled.  
  
We all looked at him.  
  
"It's got to be a trap", he continued, "The Yeerks aren't stupid. They wouldn't have uncloaked their ship for Ax to see. They would never have risked it."  
  
(It would not have been possible for human technology to pick it up. Only Yeerk or Andalite detectors could have found it. They would not be concerned with that. They are an arrogant race. They would have wanted all Yeerks to see the arrival of their Lord".  
  
Marco didn't have an answer to that. He seemed to consider then nod slowly.  
  
"Yeah, yeah you could be right".  
  
(I traced lesser heat signature from a smaller personal transport to the Yeerk pool beneath your human school. It seems likely to me that the Emperor is there), Ax concluded.  
  
"Oh yes!" Rachel gave that crazy laugh that scares me a little, "We've got the scum this time for sure! All we need to do is kill their Emperor".  
  
(Yes, it is a great pity it is impossible), Ax said.  
  
"What do you mean impossible?" Rachel snapped, "We can whip his butt anytime? We can morph, remember?"  
  
(The Lord of the most powerful Empire in the galaxy did not get there by being weak) Ax retorted.  
  
Rachel looked like she was going to say something then faltered and stopped.  
  
I groaned. Looks like I had to make the decision again.  
  
"Look, we can't just pass this opportunity up, Ax. We've got to do something. Let's leave it a few more days. See if we hear anything else, maybe do a little covert work. Then we work out what to do from there".  
  
There was a series of nods.  
  
"Good, now I gotta get home before my folks fry me for being late for dinner. Marco, you coming?"  
  
Marco got to his feet and followed me out of the barn. Tobias flew off to his meadow and I watched him go into the distance. Ax galloped away. I left Cassie and Rachel behind to themselves. We walked on until we were out of earshot and then grabbed Marco by the shoulder and spun him around to face me.  
  
"Okay, we're alone now. So what's going on?" I snapped harshly.  
  
"Nothing", Marco yanked himself away angrily from my grip, "Lay off me man. What's your problem?"  
  
"No, what's your problem? And Rachel's? And Tobias'? What's going on your not telling us all?"  
  
Marco groaned in anger.  
  
"Marco, please", I said more gently this time, "I've been your best friends for almost all our lives. We've almost died together. Please tell me what's going on".  
  
He paused and then looked away, "Alright, fine. I went out the other day. I was bored, you weren't around. Nobody was. Except Rachel. So I asked if she wanted to go the cinema. So we went and had a good time".  
  
I nodded, "And?"  
  
"Well...well, I walked her home. And then we kissed. Outside her house".  
  
I felt like somebody had struck me in the stomach. Rachel, my cousin? And Marco my best friend? And what about Tobias... This was wrong. Very wrong. And they had always been tense around each other, digging at one another. Sometimes you could see they were joking and other times they weren't.  
  
What I said was, "Back up here. Who kissed who? And what happened then?"  
  
Marco glanced over my shoulder to see if anyone was nearby, "She kissed me, I guess. Then I backed off and went home without another word. Then the next day who do I discover saw this than the amazing Bird Boy?"  
  
I moaned. Not good. Not good at all. Jeez...of all the dumb things Rachel could do...and Cassie was certain she liked Tobias. I had begun to be too. And now this?  
  
"What did he say?"  
  
"Not much. Just talked about me ripping his heart out and flew off before I could explain. I...I haven't had chance to speak to either of them since".  
  
He started to stammer. I blinked. I think I've seen Marco cry about twice in my lifetime, and never about stuff like this. His face crumpled and tears flowed. I put my arms around him and hugged him and then his shoulders started to shake as he cried.  
  
"It's okay, man. Let it out", I advised.  
  
"Why...why can't I ever find any...anyone who won't screw my mind up. I don't...don't even like Rachel in that...that way".  
  
"I know, I know".  
  
He stood there sobbing for a while before he pulled away from me and wiped away the tears with the back of his sleeve.  
  
"What am I going to do?" he murmured.  
  
"I don't know yet. Let's just see what sense Cassie can get out of Rachel".  
  
We began the weary trudge home, my mind full of the possibilities of the war ending, meeting the Yeerk Emperor and, bizarrely, what to do with Rachel and Marco. 


	4. The Beginning of the End

A THE YEERK POOL BENEATH THE SCHOOL  
  
(It has already been done) the Emperor snarled at Visser Three, as they inspected the black uniformed Hork-Bajir troops marching out from personal transports that had docked in the Yeerk Pool, (The trap is set. Soon the Andalite bandits will attack, we will destroy them and that will be the end of our problem. The invasion of Earth can then continue as planned).  
  
(Where are we going to convince them to assault?) the Visser asked.  
  
(That can wait for now. I shall crush them with one hundred of my elite Hork-Bajir. How many Andalites are there?)  
  
(Six to our knowledge, My Lord).  
  
A sneer sounded from the mind of the Emperor, (Is that all? The invasion force you were entrusted with is being slowed by six Andalites? And do not bother me again with your excuses of how dangerous they are with their morphing capabilities. No one knows the extent of the power morphing gives than I).  
  
JAKE'S POV  
  
"She said it just happened", Cassie told me as she cleaned out a racoon's cage, "She's doesn't know why she did. It sounds like she was confused to me".  
  
"Or lonely", I said, lounging on a bale of straw. We were back in the barn, her and I. It was a few hours after the meeting and we had arranged to meet up again alone to discuss the problems we were having with Marco, Rachel and Tobias.  
  
"Yeah, maybe that too", Cassie shut the door of the cage, "They do like each other. I don't think they like being apart like this. It's going to crush Tobias if he hears about this".  
  
"He already knows", I told her, "He saw them. And he confronted Marco about it. Guess he's too hurt to talk to Rachel yet".  
  
Cassie shook her head in disbelief, "I guess he was cut up, right?"  
  
"Yup".  
  
She sat down and seemed to consider, "I don't know what to think. I feel sorry for Marco. He's caught up in the middle of all this. I don't think he likes Rachel, if he did he might have made it more...obvious".  
  
I nodded and tried not to smirk, remembering the countless occasions with Marco trying to impress girls in a very direct manner and failing miserably. In fact, the more I thought about, the sorrier I began to feel for him. Me and Cassie had each other. Tobias and Rachel had each other. Marco had no one and never had had anyone.  
  
But I would never tell him I felt sorry for him. He hates pity.  
  
I sighed, "So, where do we go from here?"  
  
"I think the best thing we can do is to leave Rachel and Tobias to talk it over. They don't like this at all. If they can work it out, Marco will leave it".  
  
She was right, as usual. God, she's brilliant. There were so many things I want to tell her that I never do. Sometimes when I think it's the right moment I get so close but I can never go ahead with it.  
  
One day I'll do it. But now wasn't the time. We had other things to worry about.  
  
RACHEL'S POV  
  
I watched as the car pulled away. My mum, Jordan and Susan were going to the cinema to see a Disney movie. I never wanted to go the cinema again in my life.  
  
I groaned in frustration and sat down on the bed. Suddenly, there was a fluttering at the window. Tobias.  
  
"Just a moment", I said and went to the window and opened it. I was glad to see him. I needed to talk to him. To tell him.  
  
He flew in and perched on the windowsill. And stared at me. He didn't say a word. He just stared. It made me feel very uncomfortable under his laser eyes. I squirmed a little.  
  
"Tobias, are you okay?" I asked.  
  
(I think you have something to tell me), he did not avert his gaze.  
  
"What are you talking about?" but even as I said it I realized what he meant. Marco? Had Marco told him? That little...no wait, he was under no obligation not to. In fact, he had every right to.  
  
"How did you find out?" I whispered.  
  
(I saw you. I was coming to talk to you and there you were. With him. Marco.)  
  
He sounded cold, angry. Very out of character for Tobias. But he had a right to be mad. I mean, jeez, what had I done? I felt like such a creep. Me and Tobias had never done anything a normal couple would. Well, how could we? He's a red-tailed hawk. We'd never been out or held hands or hugged or kissed. But we had been there for each other, and I knew he liked me. Because I sure liked him. I liked him so much it hurt sometimes. But it was hard not being able to talk to him as a human. Sometimes, I just wanted to touch him. But I couldn't.  
  
"Tobias...I'm...I'm sorry. But it's not what you think".  
  
(Isn't it? Tell me what it is then? Because to me it looks like you went for a date with Marco and then kissed him.)  
  
I looked away, "Tobias, you know I like you".  
  
(Then you've got a funny way of showing it) he snorted (Making out with...with MARCO?)  
  
"Marco's not evil", I snapped, growing angry.  
  
(No, but he's a jerk to me sometimes. He's arrogant and self-centred).  
  
I couldn't believe I was hearing this. Marco was always poking fun at everyone, and Tobias was no exception, but I didn't think he really meant it. Did he? Suddenly, I wasn't so sure.  
  
So while I fumbled for an answer Tobias just flew off. I stared after him, then rushed to the window and shouted after him in despair.  
  
"Tobias! Come back!"  
  
He didn't answer, he just flew on.  
  
MARCO'S POV  
  
Another day passed before Erek the Chee informed us that the free Hork- Bajir tribe had made another raid and escaped with seventeen extra prisoners. It was crazy. They were rapidly approaching one hundred in rank.  
  
But now the Yeerks were mad. Seriously mad. Erek had told us that they were mobilizing another assault to try and find the free Hork-Bajir. The Emperor himself was organizing it and attending it.  
  
This was our big chance. We could kill the Emperor and end the war for good.  
  
But somehow I didn't feel confident. Erek said he hadn't actually seen the Emperor but the Yeerks seemed to regard him with utter terror. Even Visser Three. And that wasn't encouraging.  
  
But still, we had to try. If we didn't then we would never be able to forgive ourselves.  
  
So the time had come. We assembled in Cassie's barn. Well, we were still waiting for Rachel, Tobias and Ax. I entered the barn, feeling slightly less awkward than the last meeting. I smiled at Jake, mumbled 'hi' and sat down.  
  
Cassie sighed, "Marco, I know what happened".  
  
My eyebrows shot up and I glared at Jake. He shook his head. Ah, of course. Rachel. She'd talked to Rachel.  
  
"And?" I said.  
  
"Well, we're trying to sort it out. But it's not easy. Rachel's very upset".  
  
"_She's_ upset?" I muttered.  
  
"Yeah, very. She didn't mean for it to happen. You know she likes Tobias".  
  
That prompted a small thought, "Hey, has anyone actually talked to Tobias?"  
  
There was a silence.  
  
"Damnit", Jake groaned eventually.  
  
"He's probably more hurt than anyone", Cassie agreed.  
  
"So what do we do?" Jake wondered.  
  
"I have an idea to start with", I interrupted Cassie before she could answer, "Why don't we just leave fixing up our screwed love lives until after we've finished trying to destroy the galaxy's most evil being?"  
  
"Yeah, we've got to stay focused", Jake said, "But it won't be good for us if you guys won't co-operate with each other".  
  
"I'll co-operate, I'm not a little sulky kid", I protested, "I don't want to screw everything up this..."  
  
Tobias flew into the barn and perched on the rafters above. I instantly fell silent. Cassie raised an eyebrow at me.  
  
"See?" she pointed out.  
  
(See what?) Tobias grumbled.  
  
"Oh for God's sake", Jake snapped, "You guys have got to sort this out. Now. We all know what's happened. So just learn to deal with it!"  
  
Jake doesn't get angry very often. But he looked very fed up all of a sudden. But Tobias too arched his wings and glared furiously down at us.  
  
(It's not easy, Jake. How would you feel if this creep made a move on Cassie?)  
  
"Hey!" Cassie and I both protested.  
  
(Shut up, Marco), he faced Jake, (Well?)  
  
"Creep? What the hell did I do, Bird-boy? It wasn't my idea!"  
  
"I take it from all this shouting that the meeting is underway", Rachel entered the barn and stood looking at us.  
  
"You could say that", Jake murmured in exasperation.  
  
"I'm sure Yeerks were involved somewhere at first", Cassie said.  
  
"Something to do with eliminating the Emperor of Ultimate Evil, but we've trailed off a little", I agreed.  
  
I saw Rachel turned to glare at me and I could almost feel Tobias' eyes lock onto me too.  
  
(You know something, Marco), Tobias began (This is not...)  
  
The sound of galloping hooves interrupted him. We all turned to see Ax rushing towards us. He seemed in more of a hurry than usual.  
  
(Prince Jake!) he cried as he neared us, (We have no time! They're marching through the forest now! Heading in the right direction towards the Hork- Bajir!)  
  
Jake grimaced, "Alright, everyone morph. Bird morph, we're in a hurry. You too Ax", he looked at me, Rachel and Tobias, "And don't let your personal lives screw this up right now".  
  
We started to morph, the familiar yet somehow unpredictable changes taking place. Shrinking. Arm bones extending. Feathers sprouting over the body. The face hardening to form a beak.  
  
A few minutes later we were flying out from Cassie's barn and heading towards the forest. A bald eagle, a red-tailed hawk, two peregrine falcons and two ospreys. We were slightly conspicuous as a group but at the moment no one really cared.  
  
We shot over the canopy and heard a tramping sound. Below were maybe thirty Taxxons, squirming and oozing their way through the forest and sniffing the floor. Behind marched about twenty Hork-Bajir Controllers.  
  
We all stared for a moment, (I wonder which is him?) Cassie said.  
  
(Got to be one of the Hork-Bajir), Jake circled above me, making me slightly more edgy than I already was, (No way would he pick a Taxxon. He's too important).  
  
But at the same time he didn't sound convinced. We didn't know what to expect but it wasn't a Hork-Bajir.  
  
(He'll have more troops hidden somewhere) Tobias considered.  
  
(Agreed), said Ax (They'll have kept track of how many Hork-Bajir are missing and have more Contollers stationed nearby).  
  
(That's a risk we'll have to take. Land somewhere out of sight and demorph), Jake ordered in a grim voice.  
  
We circled around until we found a secluded glade far from the crashing of Hork-Bajir and screeching of Taxxon trackers and began to demorph.  
  
(Battle morphs everyone, go to whatever you think you can do the most damage with. We've got a lot of fighting to do), Jake told us as he melded from falcon to human.  
  
The gorilla had always been my traditional battle morph and I was familiar with it. And we needed that kind of strength. There were a lot of Hork- Bair. We were out numbered.  
  
I watched as I saw Rachel transform into a huge African elephant. Not a pretty sight. Jake grow into a tiger. Cassie's dark complexion into a wolf's grey, sad face. Ax merely went back to his original form, and that was plenty dangerous. Tobias, well he went something none of us knew he had acquired. His feathers melded into the black fur of a panther. Muscles like liquid steel formed under the silky body.  
  
(When did you acquire that?) Cassie asked.  
  
(Not long ago), he answered, (Don't worry, I can control it. I've practiced).  
  
(Well, now we're all ready, let's move out) Jake bounded after the swathe of destruction the Yeerks had caused.  
  
But nobody was excited or revved up. Not even Rachel. We just rushed after them, desperate to catch up.  
  
(If we can catch them unawares, we can bring down a lot of them before they react), Ax advised.  
  
Suddenly, there they were. Ahead of us. Hork-Bajir led by Taxxons. Jake sailed through the air, claws extended and teeth bared, and leaped at the last Controller.  
  
And passed right through it.  
  
He crashed to the floor and looked up in surprise.  
  
(A hologram!) Ax exclaimed in alarm.  
  
Suddenly the air was alive with laughter. Harsh, gloating laughter. The curious "Kee-raw" of Hork-Bajir.. And suddenly the hologram of marching troops disappeared.  
  
Between the trees stepped one hundred black-uniformed Hork-Bajir, each with a Dracon beam aimed at us. We were surrounded. They laughed and snorted, talking to each other in perfect English which was surprising.  
  
Visser Three too skittered out on his hooves and looked at us mockingly. But he remained silent. And then we saw why. Striding forwards was the Yeerk Emperor.  
  
His black robes emphasized his massive frame, and his bitter crown only increased his massive height. What species he was none of us, could tell, not even Ax judging by his shocked gasp. There was no question he was the Emperor.  
  
A dark presence seemed to radiate out of him. It was like a stain on your soul. Pure, unrelenting malice. And then he laughed in a rumbling tone of satisfaction.  
  
(Well, Visser, it seems like I've succeeded in a day where you have failed In three of these Earth years).  
  
(Yes, My Lord) the Visser bowed. It was shocking to see him humbled, the proud, arrogant creature who had hunted us relentlessly.  
  
(A stroke of luck, perhaps, in your Hork-Bajir friends raiding at the right time), the Lord continued ,(Then again, perhaps not. Maybe similar to the Asrith Andalite's decision to try and contact home?)  
  
The Hork-Bajir, the Visser and the Emperor all laughed. We just stared. Was it possible? Could he have influenced Ax's behaviour? Then again, who knew what this guy was capable of?  
  
(You Yeerk fitlh!) Ax suddenly exploded in rage.  
  
(Now is not the time for Andalites to talk), the Emperor sneered, (To die, maybe. But not talk).  
  
(We will fight you to death, filth!) Ax practically screeched, shivering in revulsion.  
  
(Ax, shut up!) Jake ordered, (Don't talk to them!) But Ax was beyond listening, (Murderer of worlds! Plague of the galaxy!) he yelled.  
  
Visser Three cocked his head, (Here is something I have observed before, My Lord. The Asrith is the only one who speaks. Ever. Most interesting. And confusing).  
  
(For you, maybe), the Lord said with an arrogant snort, (I find it rather obvious. Five of these "Andalite bandits" aren't Andalites at all. They're humans).  
  
I think for a moment everybody's hearts stopped, Hork-Bajir and Visser Three included. We all just stood motionless. He had worked it out. For three years we had kept this secret from the Yeerks. Then he just went ahead and figured it out. That was it. Even if we escaped this encounter we were doomed. Then, another burst of roaring laughter.  
  
(You see, Visser? It is clear they are humans. If they were Andalites they would have responded. They are humans).  
  
(Humans), the Visser looked crushed, humiliated. He sank to his knees.  
  
(We're not humans) Rachel said weakly, although she sounded stronger than I felt.  
  
(With every move you make you only convince me further. They were given the power to morph perhaps by this Andalite. Or Elfangor maybe? He could well have broken the law of Seerow's Kindness. Who knows what that fool may have done, the only other Andalite who has ever been on this sorry world?)  
  
Then although no face was visible, he seemed to grin. At least, a smug and amused aura came off him.  
  
(But Earth does have its merits. It's population of billions shall soon be ours. But you will not be amongst those if you do not surrender. You will die now).  
  
The Hork-Bajir grinned and readied their weapons.  
  
The Emperor was changing. A new shape seemed to be melting out of the darkness. He was growing bigger.  
  
(Hey, he's morphing!) Cassie said to us in private thought-speak.  
  
(I've noticed) I muttered.  
  
(I see you are surprised at my capabilities. I have learned to replicate the Andalite technology for myself. It was difficult, but I succeeded. Not so primitive after all, are we, Andalite?) he turned to gloat at Ax , (But Earth has one more merit. I have searched the galaxy for the most impressive predator. The perfect balance of speed, power, intelligence and strength. And no Anterean Bogg morph or any other I have seen can match it).  
  
He was clearly enjoying his speech, showing off his intelligence and cunning. And it was worrying. Another enemy with the ability to morph?  
  
(I took advantage of a recent rip in time, a Sario Rip), he claimed loudly, (And allowed myself to acquire DNA from the most perfect specimen of a predator the galaxy has ever known. I believe you instigated the Sario Rip yourself, or were involved, is that not so? So perhaps you are familiar with the animal in question).  
  
(Oh God), Tobias moaned.  
  
From the black formed something I had never thought I'd see again. Five meters tall, fourteen meters long, seven tonnes. A powerful, barrel-shaped body just rippling with muscles, dark green dappled with lighter stripes on the back. Huge powerful legs built for running in great strides.  
  
Two short but strong arms protruded from the chest, with two clawed fingers. The feet were monstrous talons, a perversion of Tobias'. And at the end of a thick neck was a massive six foot heavy head, with two gleaming yellow eyes.  
  
The jaws opened, revealing huge eighteen centimetre long fangs and a red maw. The creature roared, a scream from another time. Visser Three and the Hork-Bajir backed away in terror.  
  
(Oh yes), the Lord declared, (Now THIS is power).  
  
Tyrannosaurus Rex. King of the Tyrant Lizards. Driven by a mind of pure evil.  
  
Supported by one hundred Hork-Bajir with dracon beams and one of the galaxy's most deadly Controllers.  
  
Against us. We were going to die.  
  
(I give you one last choice, humans and Andalite) the Lord boomed from the Tyrannosaurus, (Surrender. Surrender and be infested. What is it to be?)  
  
The Tyrannosaur alone could probably kill us all. They would crush us instantly.  
  
Jake took one step forward, then turned to look at us.  
  
(Free or dead!) he cried. And charged.  
  
(Free or dead!) we roared. And rushed after him.  
  
Straight at the Hork-Bajir and the Tyrannosaurus Rex. 


	5. The Final Battle

MARCO'S POV  
  
The Hork-Bajir had no time to react, not even pull the triggers on their dracon beams, before we were on them. We just hurled ourselves at them and smashed through their front line in an instant.  
  
Rachel's bulk thundering through the astonished Controllers and crushing them flat. Another going down in a whirlwind of blades as Cassie locked her jaws onto its throat. Jake swatting at them with massive paws, claws extended and slashing them. Tobias, a black dart, tearing through the ranks in a blur of claws and jaws. Ax, striking again and again with his tail, cutting them down in flashes of blue. And me, bowling into them and thrashing with my massive arms, punching and striking.  
  
The Hork-Bajir quailed. They outnumbered us but we were so worked up and ready for them that for a few moments that didn't matter any more. They backed off in surprise and for a few seconds even the evil creep in the Tyrannosaur's form looked amazed, blinking its massive yellow eyes.  
  
With every meter we advanced into the enemy's army more Controllers fell. We were unstoppable, washing over them and bringing them down. They had underestimated us. They panicked. And still we came on.  
  
But then the world was shaken by a horrifying roar. The Tyrannosaurus Rex lunged forward and snapped those awful, tooth-lined jaws. It lunged out at Rachel in her elephant form, crushing two of its minions with its massive feet in the process. Rachel took a few clumsy steps backwards, narrowly avoiding the jagged teeth.  
  
The Hork-Bajir, still numbering over seventy, rallied around the Emperor like flies to road kill. And Visser Three galloped forward, tail held high, heading for Ax.  
  
We had fought well. We had taken a lot of them with us. But we couldn't go on. They were too many and he was too powerful.  
  
The T-Rex raised one forelimb. And they all stopped where they were. We backed off a few wary steps, panting with exertion. But as of yet unscathed.  
  
The Lord gazed at us, evaluating us with the predatory, fiery eyes of the Dinosaur. The Hork-Bajir just glared angrily at us but looked a little shaken. And the Visser was motionless, keeping all four eyes locked onto Ax.  
  
(We can't win), Rachel despaired to us, so that the enemies couldn't hear us.  
  
(You're saying that? Wow, that's encouraging), I muttered. I was angry. Angry because although we had tried our hardest and done all we could possibly do, we were still doomed to die.  
  
(Marco, shut up), Tobias snapped. Even with death staring at us in the face and all the turbulence between them, he was still sticking up for her. But it just made me madder. Why did he hate me so much? It wasn't my fault that she had kissed me.  
  
Of course, with death coming at you like a freight train, you do dumb things. There had been countless occasions when we all thought we were going to die. Some times we said dumb things. But occasionally it made you mad, and right now I was furious. And so was Tobias.  
  
(Why don't you shut the), I yelled some inappropriate words at him, (up yourself! Get a grip! I didn't do it, it's not my fault! All you ever do is blame me!)  
  
(That's because you're determined to make a joke out of everything and screw me up inside!)  
  
(Stop it guys, please) Rachel sobbed in our heads, (Just leave it).  
  
Rachel crying is a disturbing thing to witness, even in thought-speech.  
  
(Yeah, this is so not the time to be discussing your love lives), Jake observed grimly as the Emperor shook the boxy head of the Tyrannosaur.  
  
(Arguing amongst yourselves perhaps, my dear little humans?) he snorted, obviously sensing through our body language the turmoil, (Well, well, how inappropriate. True warriors do not cry or argue. I am a true warrior).  
  
(My dear tender fools), he continued, (I have no mercy. I feel no pity. Or fear. But let us see how you shall react to the spoils of war between Andalite and Yeerk).  
  
One of the Lord's fingers twitched and a Hork-Bajir stepped forward, carrying a large brown sack. I felt a twitch of dread in my stomach.  
  
The Tyrannosaurus sniffed the air.  
  
(Fear. The rebels are rank with it), he smirked and his troops laughed cruelly, (Let us ease their pain. Release the prisoners!)  
  
The Hork-Bajir flung the bag at us and it landed in front of us, spilling its contents. The heads of Andalites. Ax moaned in horror. It was a gruesome scene. The heads rolled across the floor, all with their eyes open and looks of abject terror on their faces. They had been cruelly hacked off from the neck, probably by Hork-Bajir blades.  
  
Cassie groaned, (Oh no).  
  
But Ax was the worst. He rushed from head to head, wailing in grief. Ax rarely shows much emotion. Now he was crying in anguish. The Emperor laughed sadistically. It was an evil chuckle, bought on by the amusement of watching others suffer at the hands of his own brutal work. The T-Rex leered as he laughed.  
  
Rachel straightened, lowered her head and charged directly at the Lord. We stared in amazement for a second. But of course it was a classic Rachel thing to do.  
  
(Free or dead!) she cried as the Hork-Bajir leapt aside, clearing a path for her towards the drooling Dinosaur.  
  
This time, her shout was answered.  
  
"Free or dead!", the forest was full of the cry.  
  
Suddenly, from behind the Controllers, dark shapes leapt at the enemy Hork- Bajir and started to hack the back rows down in swift blows.  
  
(The Hork-Bajir!) Tobias yelled.  
  
Of course! The free Hork-Bajir had come. Or at least, some of them. I could see roughly fifty, all adults, attacking the bewildered Controllers and forcing them back.  
  
(What is this?!) the Lord roared in our minds, turning to see, flattening several of his own Hork-Bajir in the process.  
  
(Now's our chance!) Jake ordered, (Charge!)  
  
There was no questioning. No arguing. We just lunged as one for our enemy. The Lord of the Council of Thirteen. With the Hork-Bajir troops occupied by this new enemy, this was our chance.  
  
Something flashed, lunging to intercept Ax! Visser Three! Ax blocked the attack with his own tail, and then stabbed at his foe, who leapt nimbly back.  
  
(Ax?) Jake began.  
  
(You deal with the Lord!) Ax yelled, (I will deal with the Abomination!)  
  
I hesitated. I wasn't sure that Ax could hold out for long against the Visser. But then, what hope did any of us have?  
  
Jake leapt for the Tyrannosaur, who watched still in bewilderment as his troops battled the free Hork-Bajir. Jake hooked onto the tail of the Dinosaur with his mighty claws and bit with his huge canines.  
  
The tail flicked once, almost in annoyance, and Jake went flying. A few tiny red marks stained the olive skin of the T-Rex.  
  
There were no cocky remarks this time. He bared his teeth and lunged at Jake.  
  
Rachel's considerable tonnage slammed into the flank of the Rex. He stumbled, powerful legs staggering.  
  
(Ha ha! Yes, take that you evil creep!) she yelled.  
  
Yup, that was definitely Rachel.  
  
The Tyrannosaurus Rex roared and suddenly its neck snapped forward.  
  
"Huuuh-RRROOOOOAAAAARRRRR!"  
  
(AAAAHHH!)  
  
Massive fangs sunk into the back of the Rachel's elephant morph. Huge fangs punched through the thick hide like cardboard. Rachel screamed.  
  
Then we were all on him. Jake on his thigh, slashing and biting. Tobias on his back, incisors locked onto his spine. Cassie tearing at his feet. And me, futile as it was, slamming my massive fists into his ribs.  
  
The Rex squirmed in discomfort and the jaws released Rachel. Then it wheeled around, attempting to shake off Tobias and Jake. He succeeded in one ripple of those big muscles. But before we could recover he was on us again.  
  
Massive talons tore up the floor as he raced for me and Cassie.  
  
Suddenly, there was a flood of Hork-Bajir between us. The battle was being forced on, the Controllers amazed by the rage of the free Hork-Bajir and backing down slowly. But they still weren't giving in.  
  
A scream of frustration escaped the Rex. Then suddenly the wave of battling Hork-Bajir had moved on, also carrying away the others. I felt a huge foot crush down on my chest, pushing me to the floor and pinning me.  
  
I was left alone, the Dinosaur looming over me.  
  
Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jake in tiger form trying to push through the combatants to get to me. But he was too far. They all were.  
  
The game was over for me.  
  
Down the jaws came, swinging open like a great gate. As the yellow teeth and red maw descended on me, I remembered as a young kid a toy T-Rex I had. A crude plastic monster I kept on my windowsill. At night as I lay in my bed my imagination and the darkness made an unholy alliance and the shadows lengthened, rearing over the wall and reaching for me...night after night.  
  
Now here it was. It had reached its goal at last.  
  
I scrunched up my face and waited for the end.  
  
A blur to my left! The Tyrannosaur's head suddenly shot back up again, up, up, up, towering above me. A bellow of pain tore from the monster's lungs. A black panther was clinging onto its face, tearing madly at one of the Dinosaur's eyes.  
  
Then an image of an elephant crashing into the Rex's sides and the savage behemoth toppling backwards, stepping off me.  
  
I got to my feet, breathing with great difficulty. They were all on him again, Jake, Rachel, Tobias and Cassie. They were not going to give in. And neither was I.  
  
My sausage-sized fingers wrapped around a huge rock and I rushed to the struggling Dinosaur and began pounding his leg with it. We were all there, pummelling, tearing, charging, goring and biting. But still the Tyrannosaurus body and the Emperor mind would not give in.  
  
Three more times he shook us off. Three more times we leapt back on him, fighting to the bitter end.  
  
On the last time, his attempt to shake us off was weaker. And we clung on. As Rachel slammed into him again, he shuddered. A frightened gasp sounded in our heads, the last we heard from the Emperor.  
  
The Tyrannosaurus suddenly convulsed and I knew the Lord had given up his mind to that of the Dinosaur. He didn't want to feel the pain of dying, he left that to the animal. And in that moment as the beast turned to look at us, I felt sorry for it. It hadn't asked to be here. The sights, the sounds, the smells, the species...everything was unfamiliar. It wanted to be storming across the Cretaceous landscape 65 million years ago, bellowing its superiority. It wanted to go home.  
  
And with a last pitiful wail, it fell. Seven tonnes of Tyrannosaurus Rex dropped to the floor and the earth shook. I dropped too, exhausted and weakened. As my eyes dimmed, I could vaguely see Hork-Bajir battle Hork- Bajir. Ax and Visser Three parry and strike at one another. I couldn't tell which was which. And then one struck and the other did not parry in time.  
  
My eyes darkened. The last I saw was the eye of the Tyrannosaurus Rex, glazed over, locked onto me. 


End file.
